speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Kingsley series
Morgan Kingsley series by Jenna Black. Genres and Sub-Genres Adult Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Humans offer themselves up as hosts to Demons. Some demons, though, take possession of humans without their consent. This is against the law in the Morgan Kingsley series, and a sect of law enforcement officers who not only maintain the delicate interaction between demons and humans, but also exorcise those demons who possess a human against his or her will.~ ALL ABOUT ROMANCE One of the best exorcists around is Morgan Kingsley. She is called upon to exorcise a demon in possession of a young girl. The demon is wreaking havoc on the girls' mind and body and creates an imminent danger to everyone around. The exorcism shakes Morgan up, who wonders why she was not possessed by the demon she drew out of the girl. Turns out she was protected by a demon within herself who calls himself Lugh. This should not come as a huge surprise to the reader, given the title of the book. Lugh is, of course, tall, dark, handsome, and intensely sensual. Being possessed by him makes for some intense, graphic, and emotional interactions. ~ ALL ABOUT ROMANCE Lead's Species *human exorcist Primary Supe *demons What Sets it Apart *Demon possessed humans rather than corporeal demons—they possess willing hosts & exorcists who banish the rogue demons. Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Morgan Kingsley. Books in Series Morgan Kingsley series: # The Devil Inside (2007) # The Devil You Know (2008) # The Devil's Due (2008) # Speak of the Devil (2009) # The Devil's Playground (2010) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * "Nine-Tenths of the Law" in Chicks Kick Butt (2011) Other Series by Author onsite Nikki Glass series: (UF) World Building Setting Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Places: * Topeka, Kansas: Morgan had a mission here. * Seven Deadlies: a private club; the clientele is mostly demon. * The Healing Circle: a demon-run hospital * South Street: * Demon Realm: Supernatural Elements ✥ Exorcist, Demons Glossary: * Mortal Plain: term used by demons to name Earth * Demon Realm: where the demons reside 'Groups & Organizations': * Spirit Society: pro-demon—calls demons "Higher Powers", * God's Wrath: anti-demon hate group * Special Forces: Adam White is the Director World The premise revolves around demon possession. It’s legal, accepted, and even welcome in this society. Some people who feel they aren’t enough as a mere human like to allow a demon to possess them, giving them quick healing powers, allowing them to be in heroic/lifesaving professions such as policeman and firefighters. They feel they are doing something good for society by being a demon host. The demons get to feel things in a human body that they are deprived of in the demon realm. But like drinking–it’s legal but there are those who abuse it. There are demons who don’t want to ask first or be a productive member of society. ~ For What It's Worth Demons have their own passions, their own sense of right or guilt, and their own political controversies, they act and interact with with people, just as any other group of slightly different aliens, humanoid or not. Although non-corporeal in nature, these demons do have personalities, and for most of the demons with whom Morgan is involved, rather engaging ones at that. ~ SFRevu The demons in this book are not all that demonic. They don't even act especially supernatural. Demons make their host's body stronger and able to heal faster. Apparently humans and demons have gotten along fairly well for years. There are legal and illegal demons, yet how they are licensed the novel doesn't say. The pro-demon Spirit Society calls demons "Higher Powers", but there are also anti-demon hate groups, such as God's Wrath. Casting out a demon, through exorcism, often leaves the host catatonic, which seems worse than being possessed.~ Jenna Black: The Devil Inside - Fantastic Reviews book review Protagonist ✥ Morgan Kingsley’s a professional exorcist. She expels demons from humans who were possessed illegally and against their will. She has baggage. Her family belongs to a fanatical demon loving group that believes it is the most honorable thing to be a demon host. Her brother and family favorite Andrew is voluntarily possessed by a demon so she hasn’t spoken to her family in years. Nothing seems worse to Morgan than giving up your free will. So imagine her surprise when she wakes up finding notes in her handwriting telling her she is possessed by the king of all demons—Lugh. Because of her strength he can’t gain total control of her body so they must learn to share. ~ For What It's Worth ✥ The book's first-person protagonist, Morgan Kingsley, is a Philadelphia exorcist, although she only performs two exorcisms in this book. Morgan likes to dress daringly and she has a tattoo. Months earlier, bad guys drugged Morgan and got a demon inside her. Slowly she realizes that she is possessed, which is her worst nightmare. But her demon can't do anything initially, because Morgan is so strong. Morgan's "almost-perfect" boyfriend is Brian Tyndale. They waste no time getting to know each other, demonstrating their sexual chemistry not only in bed, but also over the phone and in his car. Midway through the book Morgan decides to stay away from Brian for his own safety. Morgan has other demons to deal with besides her own. Her big brother, Andrew, willingly consented to host a demon, wanting to be a hero. Morgan cared for her brother, but she despises the demon now controlling him, and the dislike seems to be mutual. Policeman Adam White, head of Special Forces, who is a demon himself (his human host isn't even mentioned), hires Morgan to do an exorcism on fireman Dominic Costello. The law requires the exorcism of any demon involved in a violent crime, no matter the circumstances. Dominic is devastated by the loss of his demon, and Morgan feels guilty for doing her job. Adam and Dominic are also a gay couple, with a penchant for S&M. At first, the demon inside Morgan, Lugh, can communicate only by writing notes when Morgan's sleeping. Later Morgan talks with Lugh in a dream room inside her head. Naturally, he's absolutely gorgeous. Lugh is a VIP good demon, a demon reformer. Lugh was put into Morgan to punish him and keep him captive. ~ Jenna Black: The Devil Inside - Fantastic Reviews book review Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—The Devil Inside (2007): Exorcism isn't a job, it's a calling—and a curse. Just ask Morgan Kingsley, a woman who has a stronger aura than any demon. Or so she thought. Now, in a pair of black leather pants and a kick-ass tattoo, Morgan is heading back to Philadelphia after a nasty little exorcism—and her life is about to be turned upside down...by the demon that's gotten inside her. Not just any demon. Six feet five inches of dark, delicious temptation, this one is to die for—that is, if he doesn't get Morgan killed first. Because while some humans vilify demons and others idolize them, Morgan's demon is leading a war of succession no human has ever imagined. For a woman trying to live a life, and hold on to the almost-perfect man, being possessed by a gorgeous rebel demon will mean a wild ride of uninhibited thrills, shocking surprises, and pure, unadulterated terror... ~ The Devil Inside (Morgan Kingsley, book 1) by Jenna Black ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—The Devil Inside (2007): The beautiful. The bad. The possessed. Some people worship them. Some people fear them. And some people—like Morgan Kingsley—go up against them toe-to-toe, flesh to flesh, and power against power. An exorcist by trade, Morgan is one of the few humans with an aura stronger than her possessor, even though her demon can tease her body senseless. She's also a woman who has just discovered a shocking truth: everything she once believed about her past, her identity, may have been a lie. With a family secret exploding around her and a full-scale demon war igniting, Morgan is a key player in an unsettled world. Then a rogue sociopath demon enters her life with a bang. His name is The Hunter. And since she is the prey, Morgan has only one choice: to hunt The Hunter down no matter what heartbreaking truths she uncovers along the way. ~ Goodreads | The Devil You Know (Morgan Kingsley, #2) by Jenna Black ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—The Devil's Due (2008): Possession was never this much fun. Trust me or die? That's the choice Morgan Kingsley, exorcist, is given by the gorgeous rogue demon who's gotten inside her. The truth is, Morgan has dozens of reasons not to trust anyone, from the violence that torched her house and killed her father to a love life that's left her questioning her relationship with her erstwhile boyfriend, Brian. But Lugh, a king among demons, won't take no for an answer. He's prying into her body, her mind, even her sex life. And he's just pulled Morgan into a power struggle that could have devastating consequences for both the human and demon worlds. But Morgan still has a job to do: investigating the highly bizarre possession of the son of a wealthy Philadelphia couple. That hunt leads Morgan into a realm of sexual depravity, then a terrifying kidnapping. Now a woman who makes her living prying demons from their hosts finds her day job colliding with the night: a darkness that is attracting demons of the damnedest sort, including the one who's about to demand his ultimate due. ~ Goodreads | The Devil's Due (Morgan Kingsley, #3) by Jenna Black ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Speak of the Devil (2009): FOR A KICK-ASS EXORCIST, IT'S ALL ABOUT STAYING ALIVE.... Morgan Kingsley, America's most successful exorcist, is paying the price for an exorcism gone wrong. The victim's family is suing the daylights out of her, the Exorcism Board has suspended her, and now she's living on a diet of ramen noodles and bad coffee. But Morgan has a few good men at her side. One is her current boyfriend, nice-guy legal eagle Brian, who's suddenly starting to reveal his inner bad boy. The other is Philly cop Adam White, who's trying to help Morgan find out who sent her a little present—a severed human hand—and why someone seems determined to destroy her. As her stalker turns more violent, leaving dead bodies in his wake, Morgan turns to the dark side of her life: a group of demons steeped in secrets, sinful eroticism, and otherworldly family feuds, including one sexy beast who shares Morgan's body—and some X-rated fantasies. Soon Morgan must choose between her friends, her enemies, and her libido: to escape a mad demon determined to destroy her completely. ~ Goodreads | Speak of the Devil (Morgan Kingsley, #4) by Jenna Black ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—The Devil's Playground (2010): Morgan Kingsley, a kick-ass exorcist, can deal with Lugh, the supersexy demon living inside her, but does he have to moan softly during her intimate moments with her mortal lover? Understandably, Brian is reluctant to share the pleasures of Morgan’s flesh with a gorgeous rogue from the Demon Realm. But personal matters will have to wait when the opportunistic owner of the Seven Deadlies demon club in Philadelphia enlists Morgan’s help in heading off a crisis: It seems that demons have started showing up at the hot spot in alarming numbers and in the unwilling bodies of rough trade club-goers. Morgan is sure that Dougal, Lugh’s sworn enemy, is behind this, but why? To find out, Morgan must summon every ounce of power at her command -- or risk becoming just another casualty in an all-out demon war. ~ Goodreads | The Devil's Playground (Morgan Kingsley, #5) by Jenna Black Category:Series